The End of Escaflowne?
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: ow... you didn't think all of Zaibach persihed now did you?


"Kanzaki... Hitomi?" the sandy blonde-haired girl looked up from tying her shoelaces. She shielded her narrowed eyes from the glaring sun. Standing before her was a young man clad in black. "H-hai... anatawa?" she asked, still confused as to who this man was and how he knew her name. He smiled, a familiar quirk at the edge of his lips. "Ryu... Inadzuma Ryu des." he replied, extending a hand out as an offer to help her up. Hitomi took it, warily. Yet, the moment their hands touched, she was bathed in a pillar of white light. Ano... it's happening... even without he pendant. Is Van... is he calling out for me? 

The high school track was empty, save for a single tarot card left face up on the floor. One which portrayed the tower.

* * *

"Van-sama! Doko ne?" Merle bounded happily down the marble corridor. The cat-girl, or lady, screeched to a halt. Her nose twitched and a look of joy crossed her face as she skipped happily down the hall.

* * *

Where... where am I? Where... where is this place? Hitomi turned her head slightly to the left. Her surroundings were pitch black as bright lights shone above her. However, she could hear the familiar hum of mechanical instruments and even the bubbling of liquid. She moved, but her hands were restrained. Nani? Chain? She shivered, a chill enveloping her. A thin white cloth was the only thing that covered her body from shoulder to toe. Underneath, wires were attached to parts of her body. Her neck, bosom and abdomen. She turned again. A scream echoed through the emptiness... and then everything... was black.

* * *

The aspiring young king of Fanelia looked up. Something had jolted him out of his reverie. He was, as per usual, day-dreaming about a certain white dragon and a certain blonde girl - in the midst of a meeting.

Charshuk sighed. The young king should not be here. He should be outside, enjoying himself. Yet because of his duties as a ruler, he was forced to remain within the palace grounds. He needed peace... tranquility. But knowing Van-sama... The aged advisor shook his head again.

"Van-sama..." whispered a soft voice. A pair of hands enveloped his mid-section and a small furry pink head rested on his shoulder. "Merle..." the hug tightened. Van smiled at the traditional antics of his childhood friend. He knew of Merle's infatuation, from childhood to adolescence. But he couldn't acknowledge it. True, he did love her... but as a brother would to his younger sister. Furthermore, his heart belonged to someone else. "Van-sama... Millerna-hime invites us to Asturia." the hands left his waist and the cat-lady now knelt before him at his knees. Van nodded his head. Ah well... might as well see what Allen wants.

* * *

The pain.... the excruciating pain. Running from her toes all the way to her head. The continuous dull throbbing. A single tear slid down Hitomi's cheek. Her teeth were gritted, and now ached due to the strain. Numerous hands maimed for her body. Pulling, pushing, cutting, searing ad tearing. Pain... Her spine was on fire. "Van... tasukete... Van... onegai..."

* * *

Van stood up. He could hear something. A plea. A cry. Someone was calling him... but who? His hands were shaking. His body suddenly ached. Merle was shouting, the carriage had stopped. Someone was lifting him up. He heard more voices. Then... then the world began to spin. Colours melded together, forming a single colour on a white canvas...

"Van-sama... onegai... wake up..." hands shook him. Van opened his eyes. He looked around. Concerned faces surrounded him. "Ano... what happened?" he asked in a puzzled manner. He blinked. To his left, he could see Millerna-hime. She was smiling, a weak one. Her hands were clenched in her lap. To her left was the famous Caeli Knight named Allen. A blank expression on his face. His sister, Celena, stood beside him. Merle, being Merle, promptly hugged him and cried. "We were so worried. You fainted suddenly. It was a good thing we had already reached Asturia by then." Van blinked again, his eyebrows now furrowed. He had fainted?

"What happened Van?" Allen asked. The young king shrugged and fell back on the bed. He had no idea. "I dreamt... dreamt that I saw Hitomi." he closed his eyes. There were strange flashes. Shadowy figures passed by him. Then a table came into view. There was something on it and many people were surrounding it. Van moved closer. Someone was on the table. Someone... who had blonde hair. "HITOMI!"

"Van-sama... daijoubu? What's wrong?" Merle asked, her hand holding tight to his left arm. Her childhood friend was breathing heavily beside her. He looked into her eyes, worry etched all over his face. "Hitomi... she's in pain..."

* * *

_Voices... voices everywhere. I can't hear them clearly. Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is Ryu-kun? Wasn't he here with me? Where am I? Van? Merle? Yukari? Amano sempai? Allen-san? Millerna-hime? Anyone? Someone?_

"Relax Hitomi... relax and everything will be over..." _that voice. That fluid and smooth voice. Where have I heard it before? He can hear y thoughts? Then... then let me free. Please... return me home. I want to go home... omnegai..._

"Are you sure you want to go home Kanzaki Hitomi? Don't you want to be with Van? Van Fanel? King of Fanelia?" there was a mocking tone attached to the remark.

_Yes... Van... send me to him... just leave me alone... leave me alone..._

"Very well then..." she could imagine the speaker smirking and then everything was dark again. The pain was not over. It was still within her. 

* * *

"Hontou ne?"

"I'm positive. I heard her voice. She was calling out to me. I can feel her. She's nearby." Van cut through the vines. Behind him, Allen sighed. He was sure Van was hallucinating. Hitomi was back on the Mystic Moon... where she should be. How could she be here? Unless that was truly what the two of them wanted...

* * *

The faint rustling of the leaves alerted him, Van turned swiftly to his right. Kuso... stupid vines... He gritted his teeth, beads of perspiration forming on his forehead yet hidden by his crown of silvery-black hair. There! Done and clear! He froze. Sword clanged noisily to the floor.

* * *

"Anything the matter Van?" Allen shouted from afar. He paused to wipe the perspiration accumulating above his upper lip. There was no response from the younger male. "Van...?" Allen gripped his sword tighter and moved forward. Like before, he cut through the vines which blocked his way. The beauty and nature of Gaea never ceases to amaze me... "Van... I asked you earlier... anything... the... matter..." 

* * *

"Van... is that you? Is that... really you?" whispered the girl. Van nodded his head, his grip tightened on the naked girl. She was weak, frail, body covered with savage bruises. Yet her hazel green eyes retained the sparkle. "Hitomi... what happened?" he had now taken his cloak and used it to cover her before cradling her in his lap. She shivered. "Van... I missed you... so much... all these time..." he could feel her crying, her once-athletic frame heaving a bit. Van tilted the face of the girl he loved dearly, upwards. "Don't cry Hitomi..." he held her so close to him that their hearts beat as one.

"Van... is anything... the... matter... Oh my goodness! Hitomi!" the knight rushed forward, his sword forgotten behind him. He knelt beside the two and observed her features. She was as ethereal as ever, but her cheeks were shrunken and her lips paled. He placed his hand on her forehead, she was burning. "Van... we have to bring her back to the palace."

"Wakatteru... Hitomi... wake up." hazel eyes fluttered open slightly, a soft smile on her lips. One trembling hand reached out to caress the masculine face above her. "Don't worry Van... I'll stay with you... for eternity... forever..." 

"Hitomi! What are you saying? You're living! Kuso! Wake up! Hitomi!!!" something was happening. Underneath his cape, Van felt something sprouting from Hitomi's back. No... it can't be... How could it?

Allen stepped back and gaped at the sight before him. Black feathery wings cocooned Van Fanel of Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon.

"Van..."

"Hi...to...mi..." tears streaming down the sides of his ashen face..."

"Van... aishiteru... aishiteru..." hazel green eyes closed... black wings... blue sky...

"HITOMI!!!"

* * *

"Ano... what's this?" Mrs. Kanzaki looked up as a single black feather drifted lazily down in front of her... on her daughter's diary.

* * *

OWARI


End file.
